


Siren

by Lil_Red_Reaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lancaster Week, Siren!Jaune, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Reaper/pseuds/Lil_Red_Reaper
Summary: Lancaster Week Day 1Prompt: Fairytale (or myth)Inspired by Zaheela’s Drawing on TumblrI haven’t written for a long while but I thought I’d try writing a little something for Lancaster week to get some practice again. Hope you enjoy this short little drabble that was 100% inspired by Zaheela’s amazing drawing





	Siren

Cold. 

She was so cold. 

It was all around her, drawing her closer to the darkness as the weight on her ankles sunk her lower and lower. 

They had decided she was the perfect bait for the creature and so they had forcefully thrown her in, but it seemed it was not going to come and she was going to be condemned to this cold, dark fate. Never to be found again. 

She could feel herself fading as it filled her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. 

And then something seemed to chase the darkness away. A golden yellow light took its place and suddenly she could feel it. 

Warmth. 

Comforting, soothing. 

It enveloped her and she wondered if this was what the end was like. 

It seemed to last forever before she felt her surroundings had changed. 

She was no longer sinking. Her back was against something coarse. 

The silence that had been present before was gone, replaced by sounds that she found familiar. 

The lapping of waves, and the calls of birds. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to be greeted by the sight of the cloudy blue sky. 

“I’m alive.” 

Sitting up, she began to take in her close surroundings. 

She was no longer in the depths of the sea but on the shore of the beach, the waves lapping close to her bare feet which no longer had the ball and chain clamped around her ankles. 

The confusion she felt was soon replaced with alertness as something moved in her peripheral vision. 

Turning her head to the right, she looked over at the large rocks that were against the shoreline and spotted a figure peeping out from behind one of them. 

She froze when she realized the figure looking at her was not human. 

While humanoid and male in appearance, the figure’s forearms had what appeared to be fins ending by his elbows and they, along with his torso, had golden yellow scales which matched the colour of the messy hair on the top of his head. His ears were extremely long and pointed and his eyes...

They were a piercing azure blue that almost seemed to glow while surrounded by black sclera and they watched her with curiosity. 

She slowly started to try and get onto her feet so she could approach but as soon as she did he dove into the water, allowing her to see he had no legs but a yellow tail with several fins attached. 

Standing there in stunned silence she watched as he disappeared from view. 

He was what they had been using her as bait for. 

He was a siren...and he had saved her life. 

The question was:

Why?


End file.
